


My soul is yours, baby

by Rcvelle



Series: Roisa fic week 2019 [1]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rcvelle/pseuds/Rcvelle
Summary: Billions of patterns in the world and only one matches your soulmate. Your mark remains dull until you meet your soulmate and it bursts into colour. Snippets of Rose and Luisa's life as soulmates.Roisa fic week day 2- Soulmate AU





	My soul is yours, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothamsharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamsharley/gifts).

March 4th, 1977

Luisa Antonia Alver is born. An outlined pattern of roses and donuts clenched within a womanly fist stains her left wrist a fleshy peach. She must wait.

November 14th, 1984

Clara “Rose” Ruvelle is born. Identical artwork glows a faint golden against her pale skin. Her soulmate is alive and waiting. At age 7, Luisa’s mark glows faintly and turns a translucent grey. Both their souls came alive.

* * *

Rose plodded through the ankle-deep snow blanketing central park, clutching tightly to a rope leash in her white knuckled fist. She glanced down to her feet, a cat with a coat so white it was almost camouflaged, stared back at her. With blue eyes glistening with self-pity.

“Don’t give me that look, you’re the one who begged me to bring you down here.” Rose chuckled, shaking her head as the cat meowed in disapproving response.

She and the feline were almost identical in appearance. Both sporting porcelain fair skin or fur and wide cerulean eyes that carried the whole world. The cat, however, absent of cascading scarlet curls, which complimented the rosy blush amongst a dusting of freckles over her cheeks.

Rose tugged lightly on the leash, the cat slowly padding through the snow at a cautious pace behind her. They walked with a stiffness further into the early morning setting of central park. Rose’s attention this morning was focused on a dull ache reverberating into the veins under the skin on her wrist adorning her soulmark. She was oblivious to everything around her, that was until the rope in her hand tugged harshly. She looked up just in time to see a lively puppy and its owner come barrelling towards her.

The two leads tangled, pulling Rose onto the floor. The other woman gasped, already fisting a gloved hand into Rose’s coat.

“Oh my God!” She exclaimed. “I am so sorry.”

Rose blinked the snow from her eyelashes and pushed herself up by her forearms, a snarky remark ready on the tip of her tongue. She looked up, locking eyes with the, _oh insanely beautiful_, woman panicking above her.

Suddenly the world was silent. The blood rushing through Rose’s veins roared. Rose’s eyes were glued to her. Her glowing tan skin, silky brown hair and captivating eyes. The other woman, trapped in a similar daze, pulled the glove from her fingers, offering a hand to Rose. The redhead didn’t hesitate, sliding her fingers around the woman’s palm.

  
Fireworks.

  
Their marks glowed bright an abundance of colours.

  
Soulmates.

* * *

Luisa and Rose sat opposite each other under the moonlit sky at a table overlooking the wide expanse of the New York City landscape. Rose smiled coyly under Luisa’s adoring gaze. This was their first date since the park, expectations and nerves swirled around them.

  
Luisa sighed, following the path of Rose’s skin down to her breasts before it disappeared beneath clinging crimson fabric. She trailed her eyes back to the redhead’s face, sighing, again, contently.

  
“So…” Luisa started, “What’s your cats name?”

  
Rose rolled her eyes playfully, “Robin.”

  
“Robin? Really? I expected something more like… cat. Coming from the woman named Rose wearing a rose patterned dress.”

  
“She’s named after iconic lesbian character Robin Gallagher.” Luisa shook her head blankly. “From desperate housewives!”

  
“Ugh Rose! She had a, like, 5-episode arc.”

  
Rose pulled a face, “Look, I was in my early twenties and she was the first gay character that really resonated with me.” She averted her gaze to her red painted nails, “Dodgy abusive parents and boys shoved at her from every direction.” She looked up at Luisa again, her jaw twitching, she wasn’t used to sharing her life so easily. Rose smirked, “But then, she runs away to Paris with the love of her life; something I always dreamed of doing.”

  
Luisa paused, squinting. “You think Paris is romantic?”

  
Rose gawked, exclaiming “You don’t?”

  
“No! It’s so typical. You have a lot to learn, I want to be romanced in… space!” Luisa giggled and Rose smiled at her with nothing but fondness.

  
“Fine, space it is.”

  
Later, they strolled comfortably side by side amongst the bustle of the city.

  
Luisa paused, stepping around to face the redhead. “Rose, I know we’re supposed to save it for a really momentous occasion but you’re so gorgeous and I like you and I really really just want to ki-

  
Rose swooped forwards, cupping Luisa’s cheeks. And kissed her, for the very first time.

  
Fireworks.

* * *

Rose trapped Luisa between the door with her body. She kissed her again, desperately exploring her mouth. Her hand blindly fiddled with lock, pulling away with a frustrated huff to get a look at what she was doing. Luisa took the opportunity to throw her arms over Rose’s shoulders and pressed her mouth against the redhead’s neck. Rose groaned as Luisa slid her tongue against her pale skin, grabbing her waist as the door swung open behind them.

  
Luisa pulled Rose down to fuse their lips together, their tongues dancing a now familiar rhythm. The redhead knocked their noses together as she turned her face, grasping Luisa’s cheeks to pull her closer. She slid her nimble fingers in brunette hair, then down her back, to her ass then her waist, squeezing with a gentle passion. She clutched wildly at every inch of Luisa. Drinking her in completely.

  
Rose frantically guided them backwards into her bedroom. Luisa softly pushed the taller woman back onto the bed before straddling her. They took a moment to watch each other. The flush of the other’s face, the rapid rise and fall of their chest, their thoroughly kissed lips parting into wicked smirks.  
Rose reached up to trace Luisa’s cheekbone.

“Baby I’m crazy about you.”

She leant up, capturing Luisa’s lips again. All that passed between the closeness of their bodies that night was the light from their identical marks. And what followed?

  
Fireworks.

* * *

Rose sat stiffly in her chair, twisting her ring around her finger. The restaurant began to come to life around them, yet Emilio and Rafael were yet to arrive. Luisa sighed, “Of course they’re late to meeting the most important person in my entire life for the first time.”

  
Rose hummed, turning to face Luisa in a slight panic.

  
“Lu. What if, theoretically, they hate me?”

  
Luisa tsked, covering her girlfriend’s hand and interlacing their fingers. “Well, they’ll have to show up first in order to hate you. And they’re going to love you… I just hope not too much.”

  
“Luisa ew.”

  
“I’m serious. One time, I stole this my brother’s cheerleader girlfriend and ever since I’ve been scared he’ll try seek revenge.” Luisa stared seriously at her and Rose couldn’t help but laugh.

  
“Anyway, if they don’t love you, I-“ Luisa stopped herself, it had been months since they first met yet neither of them had confessed the extent of their feelings. “I’ll make them. You’re too special to me Rose and oh here they are.”

  
“Dad, Raf! Hey, I’d like you to meet Rose; my soulmate.”

  
True to her word, Luisa’s family liked Rose enough. In a true Solano family manner, Emilio and Rafael were called out on a remote, hotel related matter halfway through dinner. Instead of turning to disappointment as Luisa usually would, Rose took her hand and grinned. “At least now we can share dessert without your family staring.”

  
“Share? Who do you think I am?” Luisa giggled, kissing Rose softly.

  
The rest of the night was filled with soft kisses as they strolled around calm gardens and fountains dotted around New York. Rose stood them in front of a water feature, her arms around Lu’s waist and chin resting on her shoulder.

  
“I don’t have much family anymore. But I’d love for you to meet my friend JR, she’s the best I’ve got.” Rose tilted her face into a grinning Luisa’s neck. “Apart from you of course. I love you Lu.”

  
Luisa closed her eyes, leaning back into Rose’s warmth, allowing her lavender scent to encapsulate her senses. She sighed as the muscles in her cheeks began to ache with too much elation. “I love you too.”

  
Luisa trailed her fingers against the skin of Rose’s hands; it felt like fireworks.

* * *

“Your stupid dog knocked over the vase by the door again.”

  
Sometimes fireworks between the two didn’t represent their intense passion for love. With both of their occupations occupying hours of their time, their lives were sometimes tense Unspoken issues built up like pressurised gas. Often they chose to distract each other with pleasure rather than using up their precious time with trivial discussions about how it bugged Luisa when Rose ignored her attempts at digging further into her past, or how Luisa falling asleep with the lamp on got on Rose’s nerves. The stars also wrote into Rose’s stubborn nature and Luisa’s tendency to escape for hours before facing their issue head on, frequently into a bottle of vodka.

  
Luisa pinched the bridge of her nose, dropping her hand and looking over to Rose, from her position in bed, busying herself by the mirror. “Sorry… Rose I thought we agreed that since I moved in, she was our dog. You know, seeing as though we’re a family now.”

  
“Your dog our dog, what’s the difference Luisa? She’s still stupid, and you need to buy me a new vase.” She turned to face the brunette, leaning her arms against the dresser.

  
“The difference is it’s always my fault when something goes wrong, isn’t it? You couldn’t have moved the vase since she already knocked it over once before. God what’s the matter with you? This is pathetic.” With an indignant huff, she pulled the duvet over her head and turned the light out, plunging the room into darkness.

  
The bed dipped as Rose sat down next to Luisa. She was still clad only in her bra and black slacks. She laid a hand over the brunette’s shoulder, playing with the hair swept over it. Luisa scowled. “Luisa. I just, had a really tough day at work.”

  
“Well then tell me about it, don’t just lash out.”

  
Rose pulled off her pants and buttoned an over-sized shirt over her skin. She slid her legs under the covers and levelled herself down next to Luisa. “I’m sorry, Lu.”

  
Luisa turned to face her and curled herself under Rose’s chin. In times when their relationship appeared as thunderous skies, the light illuminating their wrists always broke through the clouds.

* * *

“The observatory? Really Rose?”

  
“Yes Jane!” Rose grinned excitedly. She held the phone to her ear as she laid upside down on her bed, her legs up on the wall and crossed at the ankles. “Luisa’s always wanted me to whisk her off to space, this is the best I can do.”

  
“Ugh, when did you become such a sap?”

  
Rose gasped, “I am not a sap! You’re the one who has always been adamantly against having kids since forever but has a pregnant wife at home.”

  
“I’m allowed to change my mind, you’re still a sap. And a nerd.”

  
“Look, its either this or I take her to Canada to the see the Aurora Borealis and leave you at work with that horrendous client.”

  
“Fine, fine! Observatory it is.”

  
“I’m gonna propose to Luisa in an observatory.” She bit her lip, turning the engagement ring over between her fingers.  
Something fluttered in Rose’s chest, something that felt like fireworks.

* * *

It was a cosy night in their apartment, cuddled up together with Luisa plonked atop of Rose as they watched Reaching for the moon. Luisa sat up with a start, pausing the film.

  
“I’m going to get ice cream.”

  
“No.” Rose whined, wrapping her arms around Luisa’s shoulders and pulling her back down. “It’s 10pm and freezing.”

  
Luisa struggled against her grip, disturbing the two peacefully sleeping pets by their feet. “Miranda Otto has given me a real craving for baked Alaska and the 711 a few blocks away is calling me.”

  
Rose frowned, dragging out a long and confused “Why baked alaska?”

  
“Honestly, I have no idea.”

  
Without much more of a fuss, Luisa left in pursuit of ice cream.

  
After 35 minutes had passed, Rose paced beside the floor length windows covering the back wall of the apartment. She pulled her woollen cardigan tighter around herself. A flurry of snow began to float from the sky, checking her watch again, she worried her lip between her teeth. Rose shuffled over to the kitchen counter to retrieve her phone, and it hit her.

  
The world silenced, again. This time, an evil pin prick of a shrill scream blared through the pressurised quiet. Her bones fell heavy, her breathing shallowed. She braced herself against the cold granite top. And as quickly as it came, the feeling disappeared.

22:42  
Rose grasped for her phone, desperately calling Luisa.

  
Voicemail.  
“Lu, hey, It’s me. Are you alright, you’ve been a while? Call me back baby.”

  
22:51  
“Luisa it’s Rose, again. Are you buying the entire freezer full of ice cream? Call me back.”

  
23:13  
“Luisa. I’m not gonna be impressed if I have to leave this very warm apartment to come looking for you but I will. Just hurry, please. I’m worried.”

  
23:35  
“Luisa Alver if you have run away with Ben and Jerry themselves, I’m going to hunt you down for leaving me with our dog. And for leaving me. Please, please Lu. I am scared and I need you back with me. Please, stop being stupid baby. Please.”

  
00:05  
Luisa. I’m lacing my shoes up right now to come find you. This is your final warning. I swear I’m not impressed.”

  
00:06  
“Oh God, Luisa. Please, look if- if you’ve walked into a bar please just call me. I’m sorry if I didn’t see this coming Luisa please even if you’re drunk just come back.”

  
00:11  
“Okay, please, I’m not mad and I won’t be mad at you ever again. I promise, if you ran into someone selling kittens at the side of the street and bought them all I won’t be mad. I promise, Lu please. Please.” Rose paused, running her clammy fingers through her hair. She took a shaky breath, biting down on her nail. “Lu, I really appreciate if you’ve gone to a tattoo parlour and gotten a rose inked across your back or something stupid like that but please Lu just come ho-"

  
A harsh knock rattled through the apartment, cutting her off.

“home.” She breathed, putting the phone down and hastily making her way towards the door. The key shook against the lock as Rose’s trembling fingers attempted to open the door.

  
After almost swinging the door from its hinges, Rose stood face to face with someone who was very much not Luisa. A large, burly police officer stood where she should be. And had the same sorry expression clouding his features that she should have.

  
“Rose Ruvelle?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“You were listed as Luisa Alver’s soulmate, is that correct?”

  
“Yes.”

  
The man frowned, “I’m sorry to tell you that earlier tonight Ms Alver was knocked down by a reckless driver at a crossing. The paramedics did everything they could do but unfortunately your soulmate passed away before help could arrive. I’m very sorry for your loss Ms Ruvelle.”

Rose stumbled backwards, kicking the door closed in the man’s face. She clasped her hands over her chest, pulling at her own clothing. She was suffocating, hyperventilating, hysterical like no other time in her life. Her knees buckled. She pressed herself into the floor. She stood up, walking around the kitchen. Her skin burned. She pulled at her own hair, doubling over the counter.

  
“No, nononononono.” She chanted repeatedly as her tears scorched her flushed skin. “Luisa, Luisa no. Please.” She ran to her bedside drawer, tearing it open and grabbing the small velvet box inside. She sat again, pulling and twisting at her own fingers as she squashed the useless engagement ring between her palms. She felt trapped in her own body, when all she wanted to do was tear off her skin and explode. Her breath choked in her throat as she looked at her sleeve covering her soulmark.

Some say that black became the saddest colour after Queen Victoria wore it every day to mourn her husband. Others say it dates to Roman’s wearing black togas at funerals. But now, pulling down the sleeve of her cardigan, revealing her soulmark thickly rimmed in black, she knew. Black was deemed the saddest colour after loss of a soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. This is kinda rushed and I'm late af but this is the first Roisa fanfic I've ever published. Thanks alot to y'all for creating this fic week! And special thanks to Chloe my biggest supporter, much luv x


End file.
